Midnight Snacking
by Kokiri-Hylian-Hero
Summary: Ruby can't get any sleep, and goes to the kitchen to find something to eat to see if that'll help, little did she know, Weiss had the same idea.


**Midnight Snacking**

Ruby woke to the sound of snoring once again and stared at the ceiling. She reached out and patted the bed, trying to find her scroll in the mess of books and papers. Ruby sat up and looked around her and under the covers, finding it under a pillow. It was two in the morning.

With a groan she fell back in her bed and huffed, lay there for a few moments, and tossed the blankets off. Staying low she stealthily made it to the door and creaked it open, then lightly stepped through the hall.

* * *

She stopped at the kitchen and opened the door and let herself in. Like her dad always said, you can't fall asleep on an empty stomach.

Ruby slid open the kitchen door and started off for the refrigerator, but her eye picked up on signs of activity, a floured surface and a bowl of creamy chocolate, a line paper for cupcakes tied off with a twist tie, as opposed to it's earlier, unopened state. She held her hand over a pan of water that was likely used to melt the chocolate, "Still warm...too warm to touch."

Suddenly footsteps approached, Ruby darted across a corner and hid in the adjacent room before the door slid open. She knew who was in the hallway from the footsteps, having learned what the footsteps of the "Ice Queen" sounded like. Ruby grinned as she hid, then realized that there was no purpose to hiding, and felt kind of silly.

She turned to step into the view of the room's other occupant when she hear humming, and stepped back. It sounded like she was humming to Willy Noel's "Matter of Trust", so she waited for the right time to break into song, hearing the words in her head before stepping into the doorway when Weiss started on the lyrics. She took a deep breath and prepared mess up the last part on purpose.

"But that won't happen to us because it's always been a matter of crust! Ah! Away put your weapon!" Ruby ducked as Weiss turned around and whipped out her saber, poised to strike and probably throw lots of ice around.

"Ruby?!" Weiss' face was bright red, from anger or embarrassment, she couldn't say.

"Salutations, Weiss!" Ruby smirked, waving, "I see you've been making good use of the school's music library."

"Y-you...what are you even here for?!" Weiss demanded, sheathing her blade, "I thought we had a break in."

"I just wanted to hear your beautiful singing voice!" Ruby chuckled as Weiss blushed, "I actually keep waking up and can't go to sleep, so I was going to take my dad's advice and find something to eat to...did your parents give you advice about cooking to fall asleep?"

"I-no, no advice about curing restlessness." Weiss sighed, "Anyways, I wanted to try out the kitchen, so I've been reading in the library, and yes, listening to music, while I read."

"You can't get any sleep either?" Ruby held her hands behind her back as she slowly approached Weiss.

"Yes, but it isn't about an empty stomach—speaking of which, you should eat and hurry back to bed."

"I will," Ruby stepped back and searched the fridge before settling on a taquitos from lunch earlier, "see?"

Weiss turned and shook her head, "That won't do much."

"Ha, ha, then hurry up and finish those cupcakes, Weiss." Ruby started eating and Weiss turned to hide an amused smile.

"Who said their for you?" Weiss smirked, glancing over her shoulder as she waited for her scroll's timer to reach zero, "And who ever said anything about cupcakes?"

"Ah...well, frosting, and then this thing," she held up the cupcake line and pointed at the twist tie, "unless someone else is here."

"I guess I should hide my tracks better next time." Weiss folded her scroll and grabbed a pair of oven mitts.

"Oh, it was a secret?"

"Yes, it _was_ a secret until you found out." Weiss lowered the oven door and pulled out the tray of cupcakes.

"Oh, those look good even without frosting!" Ruby was entranced by the smell and sight, and wanted the cupcakes _now_ , but she'd probably have to wait.

"Too bad, you're going to have to wait." Weiss replied, mock icily.

"Ah! I knew it. Anyways...it's not for me, so...who's the lucky guy?"

"Lucky guy? Hmm," Weiss smiled, "nope, no lucky guy."

"What...you just really wanted to try out the kitchen, for no reason?" Ruby crossed her arms, disbelieving her ears.

"You'll never guess, if I was a gambler, I'd bet two week's worth of Dust cartridges on it."

"Crescent Rose would eat that Dust! And I'd get one of those cupcakes." Ruby stared at a perfectly decorated cupcake and wondered how such a thing was possible, then realized she was still hungry, "You said it wasn't for a guy, so that narrows the pool...hmm, it would be someone you respect or look up to, probably Glynda, since she's awesome! Oh, wait, you weren't there."

"Huh? No, and no, what are you doing?"

"I'm guessing! Is it Pyrrha? She's got her face on Pumpkin Pete's-"

"No, it's not for Pyrrha, as I said, you will never _ever_ guess!"

"Nora?" Ruby frowned as she realized there were very few people to choose from.

"Nope." Weiss smiled to herself as Ruby leaned on the counter, trying to figure it out.

"Blake?" Weiss shook her head, "Yang?"

"Nope...keep guessing."

"Uh...well...it couldn't be...it wouldn't no...tell me, please?"

"Come on, how hard could it be?"

"You, then—but that just leaves me, and you already said it wasn't...so is for someone back home?"

"Ruby, you know...you're annoyingly charming, but...you're a good person, and a great friend...just remember to brush after this, okay?" Weiss held out a cupcake and Ruby held out her hands.

"Um...Weiss?" Ruby looked up, smiling, "I never imagined you'd do something like this...ever. You're a lot nicer than you let people know, and I think you shouldn't hide it...especially if it means more cupcakes."

"Well, yeah—wait, this is about-"

"Kidding, kidding, I like you more than cupcakes!"

"I hope so, if there's a Grimm attack and it ever comes down to me or cupcakes-"

"No, I mean-" Ruby set her cupcake down and hugged Weiss, "I like you, Weiss."

"I'm glad I didn't make too much of a bad impression."

"So...I'm not sure I'm hungry enough for all this."

"Should RWBY and JNPR team up tomorrow?"

Ruby laughed and peeled the paper off her cupcake, "Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

Yang snorted and leaned up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. She had the strangest dream that Weiss made a dozen cupcakes, and then Ruby ate them all. She turned on her side and found Blake looking up at her, "Are you okay up there?"

"Uh-huh...just a really strange dream, is all." Yang glanced at the window, where the sunlight was streaming in through the window and back to Blake, "What time is it?"

"Eight in the morning." Blake climbed up on her bed and looked up at Yang, "What was your dream about?"

"Well...there were cupcakes, and you was in it...and she was in it, and Weiss was, too."

"Uh...Yang, I don't think it was a dream." Yang looked down at where Blake was pointing, two cupcakes sat on the desk, then to a note Blake handed to her, written fancily, just like Weiss.

"Ha, that's nice of her!"

"It is, unexpected, too, though, I wonder why she did this?"

"I don't know, but bring them up here." Yang patted the side of her bed to gesture for Blake to sit with her. Yang smiled at the Faunus next to her and accepted her cupcake. She glanced at Blake and chuckled as Blake's ears twitched in the ribbons.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing...just your reaction...you know you can take that ribbon off here, right?"

"I'll forget to put it back on, you and I both know it."

"I would remember." Yang winked.

Blake stared blankly at her, and scooted away, blushing, "Just...eat before you drop it."

 **Author's Notes: This idea I had wouldn't leave me, so I decided to relent and write it.** **And before you ask if it's Blake/Yang in this, yes, I chose to end this story with a Bang.**

 **Thanks to mysteriousguy898 and my brother for pointing out a few things that needed fixing!**


End file.
